marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ian McKellen
Sir'' ''Ian Murray McKellen wurde am 25. Mai 1939 in Burnley geboren und ist ein britischer Film- und Theaterschauspieler. Karriere Mit drei Jahren besuchte er mit seinen Eltern eine Peter-Pan-Vorstellung im Manchester Opernhaus. Der junge Ian war fasziniert vom Spiel auf der Bühne und entwickelte sich in der Folgezeit zu einem regelmäßigen Theaterbesucher. Auf diese Weise kam er während der darauf folgenden Jahre in ersten Kontakt mit Werken von Shakespeare, dessen Dramen es ihm besonders angetan haben. Mit 18 Jahren erhielt er ein Stipendium für das St Catharine’s College der Universität von Cambridge. Seine Schulzeit war ebenfalls vom Theaterspiel geprägt. Nach Beendigung seiner Ausbildung beschloss er, Schauspieler zu werden. Sein Debüt als Theaterschauspieler gab er 1961 in Coventry. Obwohl er keine professionelle Ausbildung als Schauspieler hatte, engagierte man ihn dort am Bergrade Theatre für das Stück A Man for All Seasons. Es folgten weitere Stücke. Bereits bevor er seine ersten Rollenangebote für Film und Fernsehen erhielt, war er ein bekannter Theaterschauspieler. Die Aufnahme in die Royal Shakespeare Company unterstrich seine Bedeutung als britischer Theaterdarsteller. In Hollywood-Produktionen spielte er zunächst nur kleinere Rollen. Sein endgültiger Durchbruch kam mit der Darstellung des Magneto in den [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men#Verfilmungen X-Men-Filmen] und als Gandalf in der [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Herr_der_Ringe_%28Filmtrilogie%29 Herr-der-Ringe-Trilogie]. In diesen sehr gegensätzlichen Rollen des „Superschurken“ und des weisen „Übervaters“ konnte er seine Vielseitigkeit demonstrieren. Für die Rolle des weisen Zauberers war ursprünglich Sean Connery vorgesehen, welcher aber aufgrund von Verständnisproblemen in Bezug auf die umfangreiche Tolkien-Welt abgelehnt hatte. 1995 trat McKellen mit seiner Beteiligung an Richard III. erst- und bislang einmalig als Drehbuchautor in Erscheinung. Er übernahm zudem die titelgebende Hauptrolle. Für die Darstellung des Regisseurs James Whale in Gods and Monsters gewann er 1999 den Chlotrudis Award als Bester Schauspieler und wurde für den Oscar nominiert. 2002 wurde McKellen als bester Nebendarsteller für seine Rolle als Gandalf im ersten Teil von Der Herr der Ringe ''erneut für den Oscar nominiert. Zu dieser Oscarverleihung erschien er, als wahrscheinlich erster Nominierter in der Oscar-Geschichte, in Begleitung seines Lebensgefährten. 2009 brachte ihm die Darstellung des ''König Lear in dem US-amerikanischen Programm The Great Performances eine Emmy-Nominierung ein, nachdem er bereits in der Vergangenheit dreimal für den US-amerikanischen Fernsehpreis nominiert worden war (1994 für And the Band Played On, 1996 für Rasputin und 2007 für Extras). Im selben Jahr erhielt McKellen den Preis für das Lebenswerk des Festival Internacional de Cine de Donostia-San Sebastián zugesprochen. In der dreiteiligen Verfilmung des Tolkien-Romans Der Hobbit übernimmt er wieder die Rolle des Gandalf. Ian McKellen hat mittlerweile über vierzig Filmpreise erhalten. Filmografie *1966: David Copperfield (Fernsehserie) *1968: Hay Fever (Fernsehfilm) *1968: Ein Hauch von Liebe (A Touch of Love) *1968: Alfred der Große – Bezwinger der Wikinger (Alfred the Great) *1970: The Tragedy of King Richard II (Fernsehfilm) *1970: Edward II *1970: Keats (Fernsehfilm) *1972: Hamlet *1972: Hedda Gabler (Fernsehfilm) *1979: Macbeth *1982: Das scharlachrote Siegel (The Scarlet Pimpernel) *1982: Walter *1983: Die unheimliche Macht (The Keep) *1985: Eine demanzipierte Frau (Plenty) *1985: Zina *1989: Scandal *1989: Countdown to War *1990: Othello *1993: … und das Leben geht weiter (And the Band Played On) *1993: Last Action Hero *1993: Das Leben – Ein Sechserpack (Six Degrees of Separation) *1993: Stadtgeschichten *1993: Little Jo – Eine Frau unter Wölfen (The Ballad of Little Jo) *1994: Shadow und der Fluch des Khan (Shadow) *1995: Richard III. *1995: Jack & Sarah *1995: Cold Comfort Farm *1995: Restoration – Zeit der Sinnlichkeit (Restoration) *1996: Rasputin (Fernsehfilm) *1997: Bent *1997: Amy Foster – Im Meer der Gefühle (Swept from the Sea) *1998: Gods and Monsters *1998: Der Musterschüler (Apt Pupil) *1999: David Copperfield (Fernsehfilm) *2000: X-Men *2001: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) *2002: Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) *2003: X-Men 2 *2003: Emile *2003: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) *2005: Stellas Versuchung (Asylum) *2005: Coronation Street (Fernsehfilm) *2005: Neverwas *2006: The Da Vinci Code – Sakrileg (The Da Vinci Code) *2006: X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand (X-Men: The Last Stand) *2006: Flutsch und weg (Flushed Away, Stimme von Toad) *2007: Der Sternwanderer (Stardust, Voice-over) *2007: Der Goldene Kompass (The Golden Compass, Stimme von Iorek Byrnison) *2009: The Prisoner – Der Gefangene (Fernsehsechsteiler) *2012: Der Hobbit – Eine unerwartete Reise (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) *2013: Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers (The Wolverine, Cameo) *2013: Der Hobbit – Smaugs Einöde (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) *seit 2013: Vicious (Fernsehserie) *2014: X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit *2014: Der Hobbit - Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere *2015: Mr. Holmes *2016: Animal Crackers Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich